Ezria 6x06
by ezrialoverr
Summary: A small one-shot of what I wanted to happen in the end of 6x06 with Ezria.


Aria went home as quickly as she could. She went to the brew that night to talk to Ezra. He was the only one that she felt safe enough with to tell things. She wanted to jump into his arms, so that he could comfort her. She need him more than anyone, but a part of her knew it wasn't fair to ask that of him. So when she saw him talking to that girl, which she believed was a friend of Emily, she knew she couldn't interrupt.

If he wanted to move on with somebody new, he had every right to do so. It hurt her to know that he did, but she had no right to feel hurt. She was the one to tell him that she wanted to go to College single. There was nothing that she regretted more than that decision. She didn't want to go to college single. She wanted to be with him, he was the most important person in her life.

She had Always imagined them living together while she was in college. They would have a cute little appartment, with an actual seperate bedroom. It would be filled with books, and they would have tons of black and white movies to watch. She would go to college, and Ezra would teach at a local high school. Life would be perfect for the two of them.

And then after college he would hopefully propose to her. And then they would get married, and go on a honeymoon. The honeymoon would be all over the world. Iceland, Italy, China, every country they had ever discussed. After their honeymoon, she would hopefully get pregnant. They would have a cute little girl first, and then a little boy. They could call the girl Daisy and the boy henry.

She had so many dreams for their future, but it was probably never going to happen. As much as she still loved him, he probably didn't love her anymore. She had a little hope he still did, when he came to her house. He told her he had her self-portrait in his office, that had given her hope. But that hope was now shattered. Now he could hang her self-portrait in his office.

A knock on the door interruppted her thoughts, and she walked over to the door. She didn't really feel like having company right now, but it was clear someone was home. She couldn't just ignore the person that was standing on the other side of the door. And so she let out a small sigh and opened the door, only to see the person invading her thoughts standing infront of her.

"Ezra? What are you doing here?" she stuttered. She had seen him talking to that girl, only an hour ago. What was he doing here now? Why wasn't he hooking up with her right now?

"I found your Phone outside the brew when I was closing up. I thought I would stop by and give it to you. I know you need your Phone." He said, looking at her."Aria, when were you at the brew? The last time I saw you in the brew was this afternoon. But you had your Phone after that, so I don't understand how it ended up in front of the brew."

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't have my Phone when I left the brew this afternoon. Thank you for giving it to me." She said, she didn't want him to know that she saw him with her. She didn't want to seem pathetic. She didn't want him to know that she still had feelings for him.

"Aria, I know you. I know when you're lying. If something is wrong you can tell me." he said, rubbing his hand over her shoulder.

"Well, this is going to sound stupid. But I was going to come and talk to you. And then I saw you. With her. I know it shouldn't bother me, Ezra, I know. I know we aren't together anymore, and I know you have every right to move on. But I just have to get used to it, I guess." She said, looking away in shame.

"Aria, Nicole is just a friend. Well, not a friend really. I mean I just met her. But you should know that the only reason she stayed behind at the brew today, was because she was waiting for her husband." he chuckled.

A flood of relief washed over her when she realised there was nothing going on between Ezra and her. She knew that didn't solve anything, but it did take one problem away.

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I shouldn't be jealous, I know that. I'll try to work on that." she said, still feeling ashamed.

"Aria, It's okay. Did you really think I would move on so fast? How can I ever find someone as wonderful as you? You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't just forget about you and move on. That's going to take a lot of time. And by the way you are not the only one that's jealous." he said, which made him receive a questioning look from Aria. And so he explained.

"A few days ago, I ran into your dad. He told me you were at Hollis, in the dark room. And I thought I would go help you. But when I got there you were talking to this guy, and I didn't want to intrude. I saw the way he was looking at you, and I knew it wouldn't be fair to interrupt." he said, hoping that she would tell him who the guy was.

"Oh.. Well, You have nothing to worry about. Clark, He is a nice guy. He asked me out, but I just couldn't say yes. It felt wrong to go on a date with someone that wasn't you." she said, which caused Ezra to smile.

"I should probably go." Ezra said, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

"Do you have to go? It's just that nobody's home, and I don't really want to be alone." she asked, knowing it was a risky question.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want?" ezra replied. He tried to hide his enthusiasm, but he couldn't help but smile.

"That would be great. But before we go to sleep, do you think we could go into our old habit of eating key lime pie and watching an old black and white movie? Aria asked, wanting to take full advantage of the night.

"Sounds perfect." Ezra replied.

They ended the night cuddled together, eating key lime pie and watching an old black and white movie. And let's just say that we all know what happens when these two eat key lime pie.


End file.
